


You’re getting me wet again

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cards, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, nap, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have some more playful bonding. And this time they get a little wet. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re getting me wet again

**Author's Note:**

> Part three was done today. I did it this morning for my friend, so this'll be the last update for this week probably. Unless I write more tomorrow or something. Depends if I have plans for the weekend. Usually don't I'm lonely and sad. lol. So I'll see you guys next time.

“Before you say anything, I didn’t get the two days. I know, I know.” Dean held up his hands and sighed. “It’s not what I wanted either. But Sam is visiting a girlfriend for the weekend. So I’ll have just enough time to stay here with you until tomorrow and drive the 5 hours back to our motel before he gets home, he’ll never know I was gone.” 

Cas reached up and grabbed one of Dean’s hands and laced their fingers. “Dean, you know you don’t owe me anything right? You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I’m just a two bit hooker, the fact that I get to hang out with someone like you every once in a while is good enough for me.” 

Dean laced their other hand and tugged Cas closer so they were chest to chest. “Hey. Don’t talk about yourself that way. I told you before. In this room, it’s just us. There is no bounty hunter or hooker. Just Dean and Cas. Sappy as that sounds, our time together is what I look forward to more than anything.”

“Even if it’s not real?” Cas whispered.

“I know we’re not really in love Cas. But the feelings are real. I feel safe here. I have fun here. I know we’ve only been together twice. But it’s comfortable here. I don’t have to be tough. I don’t have to put on an act, which can be so exhausting. I can just be me. I like talking to you.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself cowboy. You’re much more sentimental than you’d like people to believe. The fact that you treat me like a boyfriend and not a hooker is something I haven’t had in a really long time.” 

Dean tugged Cas toward the bed “Boyfriend still sounds so weird to me.”

“Would you prefer domestic partner? Lover? Apple of my eye? My eternal sunshine?” 

“That’s enough smart ass.” Dean smiled and kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed. Cas followed after and curled himself around Dean so he was wrapped in his arms. 

“You don’t have to call me your boyfriend even in our pretend world if it bothers you Dean. I told you before, I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. And I’m certainly not pushing for anything.” Cas said and Dean shifted his face so he could rub his cheek against Cas’ briefly. 

“It’s not that. I’ve just never been very good at being anyone’s boyfriend before. Relationships stress me out, because no matter how I try I’m just falling short of being good enough. I don’t have enough time for them, or I say the wrong thing, or I’m selfish.”

“Selfish? Dean, last time you just about fought me in combat to the death because I insisted you pick dinner. And then you were grumpy when I paid for it. I can tell you put everyone else before yourself. But that’s why our little bubble is special. I’m NOT your boyfriend out there. You don’t have to worry about making time for me, or letting me down, or that I’ll get offended and leave you. You get all the affection and love without having to do the work. Isn’t that why you called for me the first time?” 

Dean squirmed underneath Cas’ embrace but nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Dean.” Cas sat up and pulled Dean’s shoulder until he was laying on his back. Cas quickly straddled his lap and put his hands on Dean’s chest above his heart. “I can tell you’re a good man. Call me crazy, but I just have a gut feeling. And I WANT you to be selfish with me. You don’t get to have what you want in the real world. Take what you want here. If you want to sleep for 9 hours, go ahead. You want me to rub your back, just tell me. Our time together, this time you look forward to, you should look at as an escape. You don’t have to worry about making me promises and stressing out when you can’t keep them. You don’t have to worry about how I’ll act when we’re together, or if you’ll piss me off. I want you to take what you want. Stop thinking about everyone else’s feelings. What does DEAN want?” 

“I want…to take a nap. It was a long drive.” Dean finally said and Cas nodded and made like he was going to get off him. Dean brought his hands up and held Cas by the hips. “But 

I want you to take a nap with me. Laying on my chest like we did last time. That was the most comfortable sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

Cas smiled. “See now? Asking for what you want isn’t so hard. Plus,” Cas leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear. “It’s what I was hoping you’d ask for too. You’re a pretty damn good pillow.” 

“Really?” Dean asked as Cas adjusted himself so he was draped mostly on top of Dean’s chest. He slid his arms behind Dean’s head and laid his head down right next to Dean’s on the pillow. Dean brought his arms up and slid one underneath Cas’ shirt and rubbed his spine, while the other just draped across his hips. 

“Yeah.” Cas tilted his face an quickly kissed Dean’s cheek before he laid back down. Dean soaked in his warmth and continued rubbing his hand along Cas’ back. It was soothing to feel the soft skin under his calloused fingers. It had been such a long time since he’d been able to just relax and feel. Cas was a comfort he’d never had before. And it was still a little strange how fast they’d bonded, but Dean wasn’t going to question it. He should be unnerved at how comfortable he was with letting a guy lay on him and kiss him, but really? He didn’t mind, at all. As corny as it sounded, Cas was special. Dean liked looking at him. He liked talking with him. He liked touching him. Even just holding his hand calmed him down more than anything before. And the fact that Cas was worried about him, putting his comfort first, was something completely foreign to him. He was raised to always put others first, because they needed him to protect them. He was supposed to be strong enough to deal with his own shit. But in this room. Behind these doors, it was like, he was able to give away a bit of the control he always kept on himself and truly feel. 

Cas started snoring softly in his ear and Dean smiled. He kept rubbing Cas’ back in gentle strokes until he finally drifted off too. 

 

“You don’t sleep a lot when you’re working do you?” Cas asked picking up a card and considering it before putting another back down. After their nap, they’d woken up and decided to play Rummy while some movie Cas put on played in the background. 

“Not very well. Why, does it show?” Dean asked and Cas paused for a second as Dean dropped a card. Cas smacked the pile and picked it up smiling. 

“Rummy!”

“Dammit.” Dean hadn’t even seen Cas’ three’s laid out in front of him. 

“It’s not that you look tired or anything, it’s just when you come here, you always seem to sleep really deeply. Like you check your worries at the door and can actually let yourself relax.” 

Dean considered it and nodded. “I guess I do. I get really awesome sleep with you next to me. I dunno what makes you so special.”

Cas preened and patted his own face. “I’m just that amazing.” 

“Yeah right.” Dean pushed his head playfully and Cas picked up another card. 

“If we’re being honest? You’re more comfortable to sleep on than my $1,000 custom made mattress. Which is really unfair because for all that money, it should be better than your boney shoulder.” Cas sighed and dropped a card as Dean’s mouth dropped open. 

“$1,000 on a mattress?”

“What?” 

“How did you afford that? Is it stuffed with money?” 

Cas shrugged. “I live alone, Gabriel owns the building I live in so I don’t pay rent or utilities. I just figured I could afford to give myself something nice. Besides, I get paid pretty well. I mean,” He coughed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “you know that already.” 

“Yeah. But you’re worth every penny.” Dean said honestly and Cas coughed again and kicked Dean’s foot gently. 

“If you could spend big bucks on anything with no repercussions what would it be?” 

Dean considered for a second as he laid down his queen, king and ace. “Probably this really old law book that Sammy wanted. He was going to be a lawyer at one point, but he kind of fell into the Bounty Hunting with me instead. But that didn’t stop his love of the law. He’s actually helped a bunch of lawyers win cases, after we bring the bad guys for trial. So I’d probably get him that book so he could be even more amazing. I’ve tried to get it before, but it’s too expensive, some kind of 1st edition or something. What?” Dean had looked up when it was Cas’ turn, but instead of reaching for a card he was just staring at Dean in awe. 

“You really are totally selfless aren’t you?”

“No. I just….it’s a selfish need. I’m happy when the people I love are happy. But if you WANT a selfish answer. I’d buy a legit Batman costume.” Dean didn’t want Cas looking at him like he was some kind of hero. Or better than he was. So he’d give the answer he SHOULD have gave before. But he’d wanted to be honest with Cas. He would buy the book for  
Sam above anything else. But the Batman costume would be a close second. 

Cas laughed and reached for the beer that was sitting between them. It was the last one, so they’d decided to share. “Why Batman?” 

“Why NOT Batman? He’s awesome. Hands down the best Superhero.” 

“What about Superman?” 

Dean scoffed and motioned to the last slice of pizza when Cas shook his head Dean picked it up and took a bite. “Superman is a bitch in comparison.” 

“But Superman can fly and has real powers.” 

“That’s why Batman is so awesome. He’s just a regular guy, who has all this money and uses it to protect his city. I mean, he could be blowing it on chicks or drugs, but instead he takes in kids off the streets and gives them a family and tries to make the city they live in a better place.”

“Kids? You mean Robin?” Cas asked and Dean nodded. 

“There’s been more than one Robin.” 

Cas furrowed his brow. “When?” 

“In the comics.” 

“Oh. I’ve only seen the movies.” 

Dean swallowed his pizza and nodded again. “It’s okay, most people haven’t read them. The movies are good too. But if you get a chance I’d recommend the comics. They go way more in depth into his character.” 

“Who knew you were a secret comic book nerd?” Cas asked dropping his cards and crawling over to Dean. 

“It’s not a secret. Just, don’t tell my dad I was reading comics instead of playboy. He’d be sooooo disappointed.” Dean said and watched as Cas sat directly on top of Dean’s cards and rested his back against Dean’s chest. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder. “You just did that because I was winning.” 

“Nu huh, I was cold.” Cas said but Dean could hear the smile in his voice. 

“There’s a hoodie in my bag if that’s the case.” Dean said calling his bluff. Cas laid against him for a second then pushed his arms away and crawled toward Dean’s duffle. “Wait I was just kidding. Come back.” 

Cas kept crawling until he got to the bag and unzipped it. He pulled out a pair of Dean’s Jeans and shifted stuff around until he finally pulled out the hoodie. He shoved everything else back in the bag and pulled it on over his head. He left the hood up and sat back across from Dean and picked up his cards smiling. “Much better.” 

Dean arranged the cards that Cas sat on back into place and grinned. “That’s good cuz now I can get back to kicking your butt.”  
“In your dreams. But come on, tell me more about Batman.” 

Later that night Dean was dozing off with Cas curled behind him when Cas kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. “Dean.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re not asleep yet are you?” 

Dean shook his head but knew he was kind of lying. He was pretty damn comfortable, so he was about two seconds from being asleep. 

“You told me to keep you awake until midnight so you didn’t get on a bad sleep schedule.” Cas said and kissed Dean again. “So come on baby wake up.”

“Mmhmm.” Dean said burrowing further into Cas’ warmth. He didn’t care what he said earlier. All he wanted right now was to stay exactly the way they were. 

“You’re so cute.” Cas said but suddenly Dean was cold. Cas had moved and was no longer wrapped around him. Dean grunted and turned over sleepily reaching for Cas. 

“C’mere.” Dean mumbled. 

“Come find me.” Cas said and Dean blinked open an eye. 

“There are only so many places you can go in this room Cas.” 

“Then it’ll be an easy game won’t it?” 

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Fine, but when I find you I’m hauling you back to bed where I want you.” He opened his eyes again and didn’t see Cas. He stood up and checked under the bed. No Cas. He blinked his sleepy eyes again and moved the curtain. No Cas there either. That left, Dean turned and saw the open bathroom door. He strode over to it and once inside pulled the bath tub curtain and found Cas smiling at him. He pulled Dean’s arm until he was standing in the tub with him.

“Why are we in the bathtub?” Dean asked and Cas reached behind himself. 

“So we don’t make a mess when I do this.” Cas turned the knob and cold water sprayed down on both of them. Dean’s eyes flew open as the water hit him full in the face. He sputtered and grabbed Cas and pulled him to his chest like a shield. 

“What the hell Cas? Turn it off! Ah! It’s fucking cold!” Dean’s sleepy brain finally woke up enough to realize he could step out of the tub and away from the spray. He jumped out of the tub and quickly turned the water off turning a glare toward Cas. Cas stood in the middle of the tub grinning and dripping wet. 

“You told me to use any means to keep you up. I’m sorry, but I thought this would wake you up.” 

Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the soaking thing off. When he was done he saw Cas still smiling. “Look at you, you’re not sorry at all. You think you’re pretty clever don’t you?” 

“Maybe a bit.” 

“Well Mr. Smartass your underwear is soaked now what’re you gonna do about that?” Dean asked. Cas had enough foresight to strip off his shirt before soaking them both but not his boxer-briefs. Cas waved toward the door. 

“I keep a spare set of clothes in my car. I’ll just go out and get them.” Cas stepped out of the tub and held his hand out. Dean noticed a towel on the back of the door and shook his head. 

“Oh no. You don’t get a towel. You woke me up when I was comfortable as hell and then showered me!” Dean said stripping off his jeans. He shook the wet material out and laid it on the sink.

“Come on Dean.” 

“Nope. You gotta wait until I use it first.” Dean pulled the towel off the door and rubbed his face. Cas crossed his arms and Dean saw the water running off his hair and down his cheeks. Dean patted his chest down briefly. “I can’t believe you did that.” 

“You’re brother never pranked you before?” Cas asked pushing his hair back as more water fell in his face. 

“No he has. Stolen my clothes while I was in the shower, thrown a cup of ice water over the curtain. But at least I was AWAKE when he did those.” Dean said but he wasn’t really mad anymore. Actually, he thought it was pretty damn funny. Cas had actually managed to get him up and keep him awake, just like he promised. 

“I’m sorry.” Cas took a step toward Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “You gonna forgive me?” 

“See now you’re getting me wet again.” He said and Cas grinned. 

“Guess you’ll just have to let me use the towel so we can both stay dry then huh?” Cas asked and Dean laughed. Dean never would have thought he’d ever be in a situation where he was half naked with someone and not trying to get laid. But here he was, fighting over a towel with Cas. And it was more fun than any sex he’d had before. He wrapped the towel around Cas’ shoulders and then wrapped his arms around him, hugging him to his chest. 

“You really are something special Cas.” Dean murmured in his ear and then let him go. He turned around and walked back into the room grabbing his duffle off the floor and started pulling new clothes out since his would have to dry overnight. 

Cas come out of the bathroom and looked adorably small standing there with the towel wrapped around him. “I’ll be right back.” He quickly slipped out the room and Dean changed into his shorts and AC/DC t-shirt. Cas came back in and hurried to the bathroom. When he came back out he had on new Boxer-briefs and no shirt. 

“You’re gonna freeze like that.” Dean said but Cas shook his head and picked up Dean’s hoodie and pulled it on again. Then he sat at the table and motioned for Dean to join him. 

“We can’t lay in bed yet. You’ll fall asleep again. So come play a game with me.” 

Thy ended up playing a few rounds of Rummy, spit, war and spades. They also talked the whole time. About their lives, the people who were important to them, what food they loved and what food they hated. Cas was easy to talk to, he was also easy to listen to. His rough voice was soothing and when he was teasing Dean it was even better. At about 3 o’clock Cas stretched and yawned and called an end to their games. 

“I think we can go to bed now.” He said standing up and Dean followed suit.

“How do I know you won’t ice bath me in another hour?” He asked and Cas smiled at him sleepily. 

“I’m too tired for that. Its way past midnight, so I kept my promise. I’ll make a new promise. We got to bed and sleep. No more surprise showers. Come on. Cuddle me? My feet are cold.” Cas said slipping into the bed. Dean detoured to his bag and grabbed a pair of socks. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed one of Cas’s ankles and slipped the sock on. Then he did it with the other. 

“I told you, you were gonna freeze. You’re not wearing anything but a hoodie and underwear.” 

“Yeah well, you’re a hot body. So I’ll be plenty warm once you actually get your butt into this bed.” Cas said and Dean could see him getting a bit cranky. Ah, so a sleepy Cas was a grumpy Cas. Noted. Dean slid into bed and turned on his side and opened his arms to Cas. Cas slid over and burrowed his face in Dean’s chest and sighed. Dean hissed as Cas’ cold legs tangled around his and he situated the blankets over both of them. 

“Next time I’m bringing you Pajama pants.” 

“Uh huh.” Cas tilted his head and kissed Dean’s neck before sighing again and drifting off to sleep. Dean kissed Cas’ cheek and could feel the smile on his face growing bigger as he drifted off right behind him. 

 

“I blame you.” Dean said hopping into his jeans. 

“Me? How is this MY fault? YOU turned off both alarms.” Cas said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, well, that’s because you’re so damn comfortable.” Dean dropped to the ground and pulled his boot from under the bed. “Are you okay cleaning up while I pay for the room?” 

“That’s fine.” Cas said grabbing their empty beer bottles and pushing them to the side of the table. Dean slid his other boot on and ran out the door. When he came back the room was clean with a bag of trash off by the door and Dean’s bag sitting on the chair. Cas must have packed it for him. Cas still wasn’t dressed though. 

“Aw, Cas you didn’t have to-“

Cas walked up and grabbed Dean’s bag and shoved it into his arms. “You’re late. I can get dressed and leave after.” 

Dean shifted the bag to one hand and used to other to pull Cas into his arms. “You’re so awesome.” 

“I know.” Cas cupped Dean’s face and leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before he pulled back and pushed Dean out the door. “Now go! You’re beyond late. Just pray your brother’s girlfriend was being clingy and he’s not back yet.” 

Dean let himself be pushed and waved as he got into the car. He waved and drove off, in a hurry to get back before he needed to explain where he’d been to his brother. Two things suddenly became very clear to Dean as he was half way back to the motel he shared with Sam. One, Cas was still wearing his hoodie and Dean liked the thought of him wearing it while they were apart. And two, Cas had kissed him goodbye. Not a kiss on the cheek. Not a kiss on the shoulder. But a kiss on the mouth. They’d never done that before. It was an unspoken rule because they both knew this wasn’t real. And a real kiss would turn this into something….MORE. But as Dean brought his fingers to his lips, he could remember the feel of Cas against him. His body pressed against his for just a second. His hands against his face. His soft lips against his own. They’d never kissed before, but that kiss had been innocent enough. It wasn’t a REAL kiss, so they didn’t even have to mention it right? His mind drifted back to Cas standing at the door in his Hoodie and underwear and he smiled again. He hoped he’s be able to see that again real soon.


End file.
